See a silent scream
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Why Beni took the job from the Americans to go back into the desert.
1. Love at first sight

"_Nara - E.S Posthumus"_

"_All that we see or seem Is but a dream within a dream." __- __**Edgar Allan Poe**_

_**Cairgo Egypt 1926**_

Beni from the market and turned towards a side ally before emptying his pockets. It had been a good day so far. All ready he pick pocketed seven people as he pushed through the large crowds and grabbed their money. Standing there he counted the money and grinned. Enough for a round at the pub. Stuffing it in his back pocket, Beni fixed his hat and walked down the cobble stoned street. It was a dreadful hit day and his head was killing him. Crossing over the way, he entered the pub and felt it a million degrees cooler then outside. Letting his eyes adjust to the dim light he walked over the creaking floorboards and sat at the bar. Digging out the greasy crumbled up bills, he laid them down flat and ordered himself a round of drinks. Tonight he felt successful. Another day of being a sneaky con artist and getting away with it all. Toasting himself, he thought back when he was a simple slave for the French. Now these days were over…now he was his own man

Feeling the liquor burn down his throat, he began to slowly relax.

Just then a woman sat beside him. Beni glanced over and saw she was very beautiful. Tall, with a slim body. She was dressed in a black dress with what looked to be cowboy looks. Her hair was dark and fell around her shoulders. Slowly sitting up on the stool, she clutched what looked like a cane and looked straight ahead. Her eyes having a lost flicking light in them.

"Water please…"

She slid a few coins over the surface of the bar before Beni got a better chance to look her up and down. She was young, maybe a teenager or mid twenties. Flawless skin, and her accent sounded different…

"Amsterdam, Holland Netherlands to be exact."

Beni looked around and saw she must have been speaking to him. Cleaning his throat he looked over.

"What?"

She woman turned towards him, her eyes not looking straight at him, but more of dazed and fixed on his shoulder.

"You were wondering about my accent, that's where I'm from."

Beni seemed a little stunned to even speak, did she read his mind. Giving a light nervous laugh, Beni returned to finishing his drink.

"Hungarian?"

Beni looked over.

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Your accent, it's a thing of mine…I can tell right away, it's my gift."

Beni smiled before offering his hand.

"Beni Gabor."

The woman turned around again and offered her hand, but completely missing Beni's.

"Lady…Lady Famke."

"Your name is Lady?"

Beni felt somewhat amused as the woman softly smiled, her hand still holding off at thin air. Right away Beni saw her gaze and knew she was blind.

"Yeah…seems as though my parents wanted everyone to know how they raised their daughter in the old country."

Beni laughed and shook her hand for a second. Right away Lady stared off at him, Beni felt strange. Should he be talking with her? Was he being rude? Could she really not see him? He had known a few blind people on the streets growing up, older men who had lost their eyesight ever since birth. Looking at her wide brown eyes, he felt what a shame it must be to really not see. How terrifying the world would be in complete darkness. How much harder life with be without his sight. Feeling chills go down his spine, he watched as Lady laughed.

"What is it?"

"I'm blind…I'm sorry, it scares some people away…if you feel uncomfortable I understand."

Beni right away felt awful for thinking those thoughts.

"No, I mean…well yeah I noticed."

Lady smiled before feeling around for her water glass and slowly sipping it. Just then the bartender took the coins off the bar.

"This isn't enough…"

Beni glanced at the bartender holding three coins in his hand, right away Beni knew he was trying to cheat her.

"No, it's plenty…"

Beni spoke, shooting a look at the bartender. Right away color filled his face before he turned around.

"Oh, my mistake."

Lady waved her hand.

"It's okay, keep the change."

The bartender lowered his eyes before Beni shot him another look. For some strange reason he was outraged to see this man try to cheat such a beautiful woman. Right away the bartender mumbles something about sweeping the front and left them. Lady softly smiled before glazing at him again.

"Thanks, that happens a lot…hard to survive this way when your alone."

"What are you doing in Egypt?"

"My family died just a year ago, I had lived my entire life with them until a friend of my father's offered me a job here…it was a great travel but I needed the money."

"Doing what?"

"My father's friend owns a ranch on the outside of the city, he was close with my family and offered that I could live there if I minded the horses."

"Oh?"

Lady nodded.

"It isn't much, but it keeps me alive, I miss home but the people I'm with treat me well."

"What are you doing in the city?"

"My father's friend took me in this morning, he's buying at the market and I told him I needed to go in and rest, I'm not used to the sun just yet."

Beni glanced at the doorway that lead to the street.

"Is he coming soon?"

"Soon, I'm just waiting…usually I can mind myself…but the city is so crowed and I don't know it that well."

"Did your father's friend lead you here?"

"Yes, I was getting weak in the sun, I just needed to rest."

"Feeling better?"

"Much…"

Lady smiled and Beni got a strange feeling over his body. His heart raced and butterflies began tossing in his stomach. He had never seen such a beautiful woman before in his life. Taking deep breaths, he smiled at her.

"What do you do?"

Beni smiled before looking at his empty glass.

"I used to serve the French before I was retired from the force…"

Beni knew this was a lie, he had ran out nearly three years ago.

"I know work odd jobs around the city, doing what I can."

Beni knew the real truth. He had been living on the streets stealing ever since. Sleeping with whores and filth, getting into drunken fights, and scamming people out of their money.

"You have a very interesting sounding voice, it's relaxing…"

Beni smiled.

"Thanks…"

Just then an older man with graying hair walked in the doorway, his arms full.

"Lady?"

Beni looked in the direction before Lady held onto her cane and began sliding off the stool. The man walked over, helping her to her feet.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, much better…"

Beni then looked before facing the man.

"Excuse me, my name is Beni and I happened to overhear you own a ranch on the outside of town?"

"Yes, the Eastern hills…"

"A horse ranch?"

"Yes."

"I used to work around there, if it's all right with Lady, could I walk her back?"

The man gave an uneasy look towards Lady before she nodded.

"That sounds lovely…"

"Lady are you sure, he's a stranger…"

"I'll be fine Paul, thank you."

The man looked Beni up and down before nodding.

"If your not back by dark…"

"Paul…"

"All right, please take good care of her."

"I will…"

The man then turned around and walked out. Lady held onto her cane before Beni stood up.

"Can I take you somewhere?"

Lady stared off into space before laughing.

"I thought you were taking me home?"

Beni smiled.

"It would be my surprise."

Lady laughed before reaching out and taking his hand. Beni was caught off guard by this but liked the feel of it. Bringing her in closer, he lead her out the door.

"Come on…"

Lady walked with him as he helped her down the steps. Walking together in the crowded streets, Beni never felt so excited before in his entire life. Holding this woman's hand made him feel better. Taking her around a few buildings he then stopped.

Looking past the tents, he saw his friend Jordon.

"Jordon!"

Jordon ran the animal shows downtown and scammed people out of ticket prices. Looking over he smiled and waved at Beni. Both were poker buddies now.

"I was wondering if I could show my friend Summer?"

"Summer?"

Lady asked herself confused before Jordon nodded and waved them over. Walking together, Lady held onto Beni's hand as he walked with her through the hay scattered grounds.

"Where are we?"

She asked in a somewhat scared and excited voice. Smiling, Beni lead her into the tent.

"You'll see, come on."

Standing together in the tent, Beni helped her raise her arm out.

"Put your arm out like this…yeah that's right."

Lady did so, looking off and smiling.

"What is it?"

Just then it brushed past her through the open bars of the cage. Lady looked suspired and jumped back a little laughing. Beni couldn't help but laugh along with her, his arms going around her waist. Jordon watched amused.

"What is it?"

"Feel again…"

Beni helped her arm out as it brushed by.

Lady laughed slowly petting it, the most amazed and wondered look in her lost eyes.

"It's summer, our tiger."

"Tiger!"

"She's just a baby, don't worry…"

Lady laughed, reaching out and petting it through the bars.

"She's so soft…"

Petting, Lady laughed, kneeling by the cage. Beni watched meanwhile, feeling the oddest feeling of overwhelming happiness.

An hour later, the two of them walked down the dirt road to the ranch. The sun still shinning bright in the sky.

Lady held onto Beni's arm as he walked her.

"That was amazing Beni, thank you."

Beni smiled.

"Thought that might make you feel better."

"Are you always so kind to strangers?"

"Only the beautiful ones."

Lady blushed before they stopped by the fence.

"When can I see you again?"

Lady laughed.

"Umm, how about tomorrow…I'll be in the stables."

Beni looked at her. Beautiful strands of dark hair blowing past her shoulders. Beni held onto her hand and couldn't believe he was feeling like this.

"Were you born blind?"

Lady smiled before shaking her head.

"I lost my eyesight when I was a baby, I can only remember a few things…really a blur."

Beni smiled before Lady leaned over and kissed his scruffy cheek. Beni smiled as she stood back.

"What do you look like?"

Her slim fingers began dancing across his face, slowly feeling his jawbone and up to his short dark hair.

"Nothing, just a simple nothing."

"I wouldn't say that…"

"I'm a man of the desert, really…you're the real beauty I see."

Lady blushed again.

"There's something different about you, and it's not your voice…what is it Beni, what makes you different then the others."

Beni felt his heart race as he looked into her lost eyes.

"I have blue eyes, nobody I know has blue eyes from the desert…their very rare."

"Blue…"

Her fingertips danced across his face before she smiled.

Leaning in and kissing him again on the cheek, she turned using her cane and walked down the path that lead to the ranch. Beni watched her, never feeling so happy before in his life. Running back, he went to the small hotel room he was renting out and threw himself on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he smiled.

"Lady…"

He softly said to himself.


	2. Seeing the colors

"_No Guarantees - The Nobodys."_

Beni came to the ranch the next day just like clockwork. Walking down the dirt road in the early morning sun, something seemed different today. He felt excited walking there, thinking of Lady and how it would feel looking straight into those lost distant eyes. He couldn't believe he was acting like this, but for the first time ever…his thoughts of Women were starting to change. Usually he saw them as no good whores who were useless. But Lady was different…maybe it was because she couldn't see who he really was.

Sure enough she was standing at the stables, faintly humming to herself as she brushed the fur off one of the horses. Standing there in a light brown sundress, her hair was pulled back and looked beautiful as she softly hummed.

Smiling, Beni slowly walked forward.

Finally his feet hit a few stray pebbles on the ground. Glancing up, she looked around.

"Hello, who's there?"

Beni stepped forward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Beni, how are you."

Right away her face filled with relief as she smiled. Beni walked over and took her hand.

"Very well this morning now that I have seen you."

Lady giggled before putting her brush down, her eyes gazing at Beni's shoulder.

"I know this sounds dumb, but I kept thinking about you last night."

Beni smiled raising her hand with his.

"I did as well…"

Lady smiled as he kissed her hand.

"You're the first person besides Paul's family who has treated me well…thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine, looking at those beautiful big brown eyes of yours."

Lady laughed before brushing back some of her hair.

"Not as nice as your pretty blue ones."

Beni couldn't believe how still he was acting. It was like being drunk but ten times better. Lady was different, she made him feel amazing. As though he could do anything with her standing by his side.

"Well to be honest I barley remember colors at all."

"Really?"

Lady nodded.

"Went blind when I was young, too young to even remember certain things."

"Like color?"

"Sort of…you don't have any idea how hard it is not to see color, or know what people are trying to describe, God I don't known know what you or myself look like."

Beni crossed his arms before looking up at the horse. Lady leaned against the stable sighing before Beni waved his hand.

"Well I'm nothing to look like, you meanwhile…are the most beautiful looking woman I ever saw in my entire life."

Lady snorted.

"Yeah right."

"No it's true, something about you…it shines like, well I really can't describe it."

Both laughed before Beni took her hand again.

"Let me show you color."

"What?"

"Just follow me…"

A few minutes later, Lady sat outside under the shade of tree. Beni meanwhile returned with a few things.

"Ready?"

Lady smiled sitting up straight.

"What are we going?"

"You'll see…now hold out your hand."

"Like this?"

Lady held it out as Beni put a piece of cotton on it.

"Feel."

Lady closed her fist and slowly felt.

"Feels soft…"

"That's white…"

Lady smiled as Beni opened her hand again.

"Okay this is red, be careful it's hot…"

Before Lady could say anything, Beni out a stone that had been sitting in the sun most of the morning, just to her touch she jumped a little laughing.

"It is hot!"

"Well that's red…now feel this."

Lady opened her hand as Beni poured some cold water from his canteen into her palm. Lady laughed before Beni leaned in closer.

"That's blue…"

Lady smiled, completely amused before Beni watched her. Such a simple thing mad her happy. Watching her laugh there under the tree, he felt as though his entire world was spinning. What was he doing here? Smiling with her, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Lady smiled.

Breaking the kiss away, both somewhat stared at each other. The silence lasted before Lady reached out and touched Beni's face.

"What are you doing?"

Beni asked smiling as her fingers moved up and down his jaw line and cheeks.

"I want to know if your smiling."

Laughing, Beni leaned over and began kissing her again.

"Trust me, I'm smiling."

An hour later, Beni and Lady walked out of the stables together. Lady spent most of the time moving from stall to stall showing the horses. With such love and affection, she slowly petted them and talked about her life on the farm. Beni said very little, only that he had served for the French for awhile before coming back here and running into a little bad luck.

Finally they stepped out, the sun shinning and a gentle breeze blowing past them. Beni looked around before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Where's the family?"

"Out trading with Paul, I stay here most of the time…I like it here, relaxing you know."

Beni then turned around looking at the horses.

"How about a ride?"

Lady brushed some of her fallen hair out of her face before wiping her hands on her dress. Looking off, Lady laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"A quick ride on one of the horses, I'm sure Paul won't mind."

Lady backed up a little bit, slowly shaking her head.

"I don't know…I've never been on a real horse before…"

"Ever?"

Lady shook her head again before crossing her arms and letting out a nervous laugh.

"I love them, but would never dare to ride on…I could see it right now, running into a bunch of people ridding blind."

Beni laughed before taking her hand.

"Don't worry, your not driving."

A few minutes later, Beni helped Lady onto the horse with him. Tightly wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked completely terrified.

"I don't know about this…"

Beni then kicked the sides of the horse and began speeding out into the distant land. Right away Lady screamed, clutching onto him as they rode faster. Making the horse go through the dirt paths and roads of the hills, he laughed as the wind hit them as they went forward. Lady took a second before letting her hair flow back and laughing.

"This is great!"

She yelled over to him. Laughing, Beni made them go faster.

On their way back, they slowly headed up the road that lead to the ranch. Lady couldn't seem to stop laughing as she held onto Beni.

"That was amazing…felt like I was flying."

Beni smiled back before slowly coming towards the stables, Paul and his family hadn't returned yet. Helping Lady off the horse, he put it back in the stables before walking back to Lady.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself…"

Lady laughed.

"I did, I would love for you to visit again…it's lonely here."

"How about tomorrow?"

Lady smiled.

"That would be fine, I have some work to do in the morning…but after that I'm free."

"Sounds nice, I'll see you then?"

"Yes…"

Beni then took one of Lady's hands and softly kissed it before smiling.

"I shall see you again."

Lady blushed before the sound of horses came. 

"That must be Paul…thank you Beni for such an amazing day."

Beni smiled before gently kissing her cheek and leaving. On his walk home, he noticed he had an extra skip in his step. Thinking of Lady with him today, he couldn't help but smile.

He was in love.


	3. Stars and light

"_**Evaporation - Shriekback"**_

" _**The Big Hush - Shriekback"**_

The next day Beni asked Lady if she could join him later that night. Coming around sunset, he lead her to one of the horses and rode off into the hills. Now the two of them sat side by side on a cliff, looking out at the city as it sparkled in the moonlight. Lady stared off into space, the dim bluish silver light making her even more beautiful. They mostly sat in silence, taking in the night and the distant sound of the crickets in the background. Sitting there, Beni thought back on the last few days. Never before in his entire life had he looked forward to waking up. Starting another day. Sitting there a breeze blew past them, blowing back Lady's hair…he knew the reason why.

He was in love.

"I wish you could see this, it's beautiful…"

Lady turned towards him faintly smiling.

"I don't have to see it to enjoy it…I can hear everything so clear, the wind, the crickets, your breathing…"

Beni smiled as her useless beautiful eyes turned towards the sky.

"I can image what it looks like."

"And?"

Lady turned towards him.

"It's gorgeous…"

Before Beni could say anything, Lady leaned over and gently kissed him. Beni slowly leaned back as she crawled on top of him.

"You're a kind man Beni…a sweet kind man."

Beni nervously laughed as he laid down in the sand.

"I'm nothing…just a thief who's trying to survive…"

Lady softly kissed him before whispering in his ear…

"No, your more then that…I can feel it."

Slowly her fingers began to open his shirt. Breathing deeply, Beni stared up at the stars.

An hour later the two of them laid naked in each other's arms. Curled up for warmth in complete silence. Lady had fallen asleep, her face looking so peaceful. Beni laid there feeling his heart pound. Looking over, he brushed some of her hair away before smiling. This wasn't like with the whores he visited. This was different…it was beautiful. Laying there, he slowly moved before placing his head on her chest. Taking a second he listened before closing his eyes. In complete darkness, he heard her heart beat. Sighing, he opened his eyes and smiled. This woman was different…maybe because she couldn't see what kind of man he was. Softly kissing her forehead, he shut his eyes and slept.

_**The next morning…**_

Beni slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the beautiful raising sun. Feeling his neck go stiff, he slowly rubbed it before looking over. Lady wasn't there. Looking around he saw it was early morning. The horse still stood there beside his crumbled up pile of clothes. Quickly panic raised in him as he dressed.

"Lady?!"

Standing, he brushed sand off himself before seeing her further down the way.

She was dressed and facing the raising sun. The beautiful colors of gold and silver touching the sky. Beni felt complete relief as he walked over to her.

"Lady?"

"I'm here…"

Walking over he took her hands and kissed them, he couldn't believe he was shaking. Lady smiled up at him.

"Morning."

"Morning…"

He laughed before the two of them faced the raising sun.

"Is Paul going to be worried?"

Lady wrinkled her nose before laughing.

"Please…"

Beni smiled before wrapping his arms around her.

"Last night…"

"I know…"

Beni sighed watching the sun rise. Right here at this exact moment he felt like he was worth something. He wasn't the sneak everyone thought he was. With Lady, he felt that life was worth living. Slowly her hand went up and played with his chains, smiling she kissed him.

"You know you look beautiful in the light…"

Lady smiled.

"You sound nice in the light."

Laughing, Beni lead her to the horse. Together they got on and began ridding to the ranch. The entire way there, Beni looked over the vast desert and kept thinking about everything he still had to do with his life. There were so many places and things that he hadn't gotten to yet. Thinking of how he traveled through the years…he thought about Lady by his side.

"Say, how would you like to see the world with me?"

Lady's grip against Beni's waist tightened before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like an adventure."

"I don't have much…but it really could be something, most of all if you came with me."

"Is that a proposal?"

Beni smiled as he rode on.

"Maybe…what would you say to that?"

"I would say that's an offer I couldn't pass up."

Beni felt his heart flutter as he smiled.

"I'll show you the land where I was born, then Europe…"

"Then get married in Australia?"

Beni laughed.

"Planning ahead?"

"Oh I'm all ready planning on having our children in Africa."

Beni kept laughing before his hand reached back and held hers.

"I really mean it Lady, your different…

"I know…"

"You sure you want to take a chance with a guy like me?"

"You're the only one that can describe the placing we'll see, of course I'm sure."

Beni smiled as she leaned over kissing his cheek.

All ready a million thoughts went through his head. He didn't know if she thought they were just kidding, but he was serious. He would try some trading in the city, maybe find a way to steal enough money to get Lady and himself traveling. There they would go down the Nile together, side by side. He thought of the places he could show her, and then maybe once he had enough money…buy her a wedding ring.

Smiling he began to go faster, the wind blowing against them. Lady laughed, squeezing him as he saw the ranch just over the hills. Going as fast as he could, the horse jumped forward.

Then…

It happened.

He saw in the distance Paul and perhaps his eldest son in the field. They had two horses of their own and were walking them in circles. Beni could almost see them when…

The horse screamed and jumped up. Beni tried holding onto it as best as he could before he felt it loose control. Jumping up again, Beni heard Lady for just a brief second.

Then darkness.


	4. Love taken away

"_**The Prime Movers - Strong As I Am"**_

The last thing Beni remembered was riding the horse up to the ranch. He remembered seeing Paul in sight along side his son with some horses. He remembered how fast they were going down the steep hill and how hard the rocks stuck out of the dried up ground. He remembered feeling completely alive then. Excited and beyond happy. Lady was behind him, holding on and laughing.

Then there was an awful noise of the horse crying and then a scream.

Darkness.

"Son? Son are you all right?"

Beni woke and saw Paul and a strange man looking down at him. Blinking for a second, he felt everything ache. He blinked again and tried to get over the haze that was now over his eyes. Finally as he adjusted and saw he was inside and looking up at a ceiling.

"Where am I?"

He asked, just then another awful aching feel went through his head.

"There was an accident, seems that an animal scared the horse you were riding on…nearly killed you when it fell."

"Huh?"

Beni felt the room spin, the other man told him to lay back, right away Beni saw this was a doctor or some sort. In the background Paul's wife stood.

"You know, I would of liked Lady to tell me she was taking the horses out…you could of killed yourself.

"Lady…where is she?"

Beni tried to move but the doctor held him down. Right away everyone exchanged looks before Beni felt an awful empty feeling fill his heart. Swallowing hard, he looked up at them.

"Is she all right?"

Paul sighed.

"She got hurt real bad…"

"How bad?"

"She's…"

Paul looked away before his wife went to him. Beni laid there in complete panic.

"What happened, please tell me?"

"You need your rest…"

The doctor went to him but Beni fought back.

"Tell me now!"

Right away the doctor sighed before looking over at Paul and his wife.

A few minutes later, the doctor stood Beni up. Besides some broken ribs and some pretty bad cuts and bruises he was perfectly fine. Helping him to his feet, he lead him down the hall.

"She got the worst of it when she fell…didn't think she would even make it, but she hit her head…hard."

"But she's all right?"

Beni asked in a very uneasy and nervous voice. The doctor didn't say anything and lead him to the other room.

"Please understand Beni, we tried everything we could…she just hit her head so hard…"

Before Beni pushed open the door he looked at the doctor.

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a day."

Beni took a deep breath before opening the door. Laying in the bed was his Lady. She looked just as beautiful as he last laid his eyes on her. She sat up in bed, her hair falling to her shoulders and her useless eyes looking off into space. Beni right away saw a few cuts on her face.

"Lady?"

Beni walked forward.

Lady looked around the room, a scared look on her face.

"Who's that?"

Right away Beni stopped…her voice didn't sound right. He took another step forward.

"Lady?"

Lady began slowly rocking back and forth, rubbing her arms and faintly smiling.

"My head hurts father, can't you give me more ice?"

Beni froze before looking over at the doctor. Right away confusion filled him as the doctor simply shook his head and crossed the room towards her.

"Lady, you have a visitor…your friend Beni, he was in the accident with you."

Beni then saw Lady was drooling. Giggling, she waved her hands a bit before the doctor went to her side. Reaching out, she felt his arm.

"Father have you come to hear my sins?"

The doctor sighed before looking up at Beni.

"There's nothing I can do…the accident caused trauma, her mind is like a child's now…and may never return."

Beni felt as though somebody had thrown a pile of bricks at him. Taking a deep breath, he started forward. He couldn't believe it, the doctor had to be lying.

"What?"

"I've seen it before, there's nothing I can do…Paul and his wife are thinking about sending her to a hospital."

"A hospital?"

"For people like Lady, ones who were either born this way or had accidents…a hospital where they can take care of her…"

Lady giggled again before bowing her head. Beni stood there, feeling himself shake before he went over towards her.

"Lady?"

She didn't even look at him.

Feeling himself being torn apart, he thought back to the accident. Why couldn't it have been him? Why did this happen to a person who all ready had so many struggles in life. Why did God have to take his one love away from him. Feeling himself break down, he took her hand.

"Lady?"

She snapped her hand away from him and tilted her head back and forth.

Beni watched her, holding back tears as she laid against the doctor.

There was nothing they could do…


	5. Three Americans

"_**Heartbeat - Red 7"**_

"You can't be serious about sending her to a hospital all the way in Europe!"

Beni paced back and forth downstairs in the ranch kitchen. Paul and his wife stood side by side.

"Beni, she isn't well…we can't care for her here the way we should, there isn't enough time nor money."

"So send her away like she's trash, it was my fault!"

"It wasn't anyone's fault…it just happened, the doctor is making arrangements and is trying to send her by next week, please understand Beni that it's for her own good."

Beni remembered yesterday when things were perfectly fine. When he was telling himself that he would take her away and see the world. That he would make this woman his wife. Now everything was falling apart around him and he was loosing control.

"You can't send her away like this!"

"Beni, I'm not one to judge, but you don't have the best track record in this city…how could you support a person that needs constant care every hour of the day…"

"I would hire nurses, somebody…you shouldn't take her away from this ranch, she loves it here."

"That costs money, we'll sending her to a hospital that won't charge…we're lucky we have that."

Beni shook his head before storming out. Before leaving he looked into Lady's bedroom and saw her fast asleep in the bed. The doctor sitting beside her, watching. Feeling his heart ache, he walked to town.

He had no idea what he was going to do.

Heading back to the city, he wandered into the pub where Lady and him had first met. Feeling himself in a complete state of shock, he shook a seat at the bar and ordered a drink.

How could he stop this? How could he not have Lady taken away?

"Hamunaptra!"

A voice yelled from the background. Beni nearly spilt his drink. Looking over he saw a table full of Americans. The three men were drinking fast and laughing as a man bowed his head.

"That place is cursed, nobody knows how to reach it…"

"I thought you were a guide, I thought you knew everyplace in the desert?!"

One of the Americans yelled. The guide simply shook his head and walked out of the pub. Right away the Americans began to argue before Beni overheard them talking.

"Then how in the hell are we ever going to find this place, or the treasure!"

Beni slipped off his stool before approaching the three men.

"Excuse me, I hear you speak if Hamunaptra?"

The men looked up.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Beni grinned before offering his hand

"Your in luck…I have been there."

"Bullshit!"

Beni shook his head.

"I'll even show you how to get there…for a price."


	6. Forgive me

"_**Dead Can Dance -The Host Of Seraphim"**_

_Two days later._

Beni kneeled down beside the chair that Lady sat in. So far there hadn't been any change. The doctor had been at the ranch most of the time and simply told Beni the truth…she would never recover. Looking at her, Beni's heart ached. Just a few days ago she was this mysterious yet beautiful woman. A person who couldn't see, yet made everything out to be the most amazing thing in the world. The only person who had seen him as something else, who had opened his heart, and made him really think there was such a thing as love.

Sighing, he reached out and took her hand. She simply stared off into space as the doctor stood in the doorway watching.

"Lady…it's me Beni."

Lady simply kept looking off into space, finally her gaze went to him.

"Is that you father?"

Beni held her hand tighter.

"It's me Beni…"

Lady slowly rocked back and forth.

"Blue…"

Beni looked at her.

"What?"

"Blue eyes…blue…so blue."

Beni deeply sighed, taking her hand and kissing it, he pressed it against his face.

"I'm taking a job…I'll come back and take care of you I promise."

"Blue…"

"That's right, blue eyes…remember?"

Lady just kept rocking back and forth, her gaze fading. Beni knew as dangerous as this job was he would lead the Americans into Hamunaptra and get paid. The place terrified him and he knew deep down inside the land was cursed…but he had no choice. He would fight for as much money as possible…even if it lead to his old habits. Then…he would take her away from that hospital and find a place where they could be together. He didn't care if they struggled or he had to take care of her. He loved her, and knew all of this was for them to be together.

"I'll come back, I promise."

Standing, he looked down at her before quickly kissing her cheek.

"I love you…"

Lady simply kept rocking back and forth in her chair. Before leaving, the doctor simply nodded and wished him luck. Turning towards the hallway, he took one last glance and Lady and knew he was doing this for her.

_And so when the others thought Beni was just being a sneaky weasel. Trying to throw O'Connell off his horse for the extra hundred, or staying with the Americans to be paid in full…_

_Or joining sides with the creature who returned._

_He thought of the reward…he thought of Lady._

_He would get his treasure and return to her. Take her out of that awful hospital they were sending her to and give her everything she ever wanted…maybe even try to make her better. So many thoughts raced through him along with fear. Maybe, just maybe if he had all this money he could cure her…make her well like she used to be. Maybe with all his treasure he could take her away someplace and just be peaceful._

_Just the two of them._

_And so days later as his torch flickered out, he cursed himself for being so greedy and stupid. Slowly the beetles began to surround him._

_He had been mislead. He did this all for love._

"_Forgive me…"_

_He said softly to himself, thinking of Lady._

_Then…he began to scream._


	7. I'll see you soon

"_**Sometimes I feel like I'm seeing it all at once, and it's too much, my heart fills up like a balloon that's about to burst... And then I remember to relax, and stop trying to hold on to it, and then it flows through me like rain and I can't feel anything but gratitude for every single moment of my stupid little life... You have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm sure. But don't worry... you will someday."**_

_Five years later._

Lady stared out the window one rainy overcast day at the hospital. Sitting there, her glazed over eyes looking out at the lifting mist, she saw only darkness. Slowly a breeze blew by.

Just then one of the nurses entered.

"Lady, you shouldn't sit so close to the window, your going to catch your death."

The nurse walked over before looking down at her.

Lady had a single tear rolling down her face.

"He never came…"

Her flat sounding voice said. The nurse lifted an eyebrow before placing her hands on her hips. Lady was a peaceful young woman, a person who just had nothing but tragedy in her life. First blind, then injured to have a mind like a child's. She was always friendly, and kept to herself. Paul's family often visited her, always thinking what a shame it was that Beni…the man from the desert who she was taken by had disappeared. They all knew he was filled with guilt about what happened, and most likely ran off. They didn't blame him, Lady was no longer the same…nobody should have to deal with a person like that.

So Lady stayed in the hospital, now for five long years.

"Who didn't come?"

Lady slowly rocked back and forth.

"Blue, blue eyes…"

"What?"

Lady sighed.

"Blue eyes, beautiful blue eyes…"

The nurse sighed, feeling so badly for this beautiful young woman. Helping her to bed, she pulled her covers up and told her to rest. Once she left, Lady slowly fell asleep. The one place where she could see…the one place where she knew she wasn't stupid, she was like everyone else.

In her dream, he was there.

He just stood there in the desert, smiling at her. Lady dreamed she went to him, smiling and finally seeing what he really looked like. Brushing up against him, she kissed his lips and laid her head against him.

"I'll see you soon…"

She whispered.

Moments later she woke up, in complete darkness.

But still she smiled.

He was somewhere, waiting for her.

The End.


End file.
